


Secret Admirer

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Marauders era, Poetry, Secret Admirer, Secret dating, Swearing, and they say stuff, i say that because it's rated t, not really poetry, poetry mention?, who could it be, wolfstar, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: Someone's writted Remus a love note? Anonymously? And it wasn't Sirius?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Sinners.  
> Okay, Valentine's Day is tomorrow don't sue.  
> Been in a really Harry Potter mood lately, revisiting wolfstar so here we go.   
> Feedback is greatly appreciated   
> May do a second chapter where I give a bullshit answer to who wrote the note

“And it was just… in your bag?” James wondered, leaning across the table in the Great Hall to whisper to Remus.

“Yeah, just tucked away in a pocket. Bizarre, right?” Remus fiddled with the parchment in his hand, the object of their interest.

The parchment had been folded neatly and the words on it in a handwriting neither of them recognized, with no signature.

“What are you guys looking at?” A soft voice came from James’ side as Peter sat himself down, eyeing the parchment as he grabbed for the toast.

“Someone sent Moony a love letter!” James revealed, smirking as Remus’ face started flushing.

“Oh?” Peter replied, cheeks now full of toast and bacon. “ A’ you sur’ it was n’t  Pa’-foot?”

The other boys grimaced, motioning for him to swallow before James said, “I thought it was him too, but this is not his handwriting.” He snatched the parchment from Remus, who’s ears had turned a bright shade of pink as he sputtered. “Take a look,” James pushed it toward Peter whose eyes widened as he read it, smiling softly.

Finally swallowing, he glanced up at Remus. “Whoa, Moony. What did you do to this person? And where can I get that love potion?”

James snickered as Remus took it back, scowling as he folded it up and placed it back inside his bag.

“Awe, c’mon Moony, you know we’re just teasing!” James hit his shoulder lightly as he grabbed for some sausage. “The real question is if you’ll go on a date with them if they reveal themselves.”

Peter nodded but Remus just shook his head, sighing as he hooked his bag over his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Peter looked up at him as he stood.

“I’m just… I’m not hungry.”

* * *

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Moons!” Sirius grinned wide as he hooked his arms around the other Gryffindor, setting his bag down. Remus just sighed as Sirius gently kissed his neck, causing him to pause. “You okay?” His arms latched tighter around the boy as he started to nuzzle into his neck instead. “We’re in a secret passage. No one will find us here, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not… it’s not that.” He responded, turning his head down slightly.

Sirius hummed in confusion as he leant back, turning Remus around in his arms to face him, though he just leaned forward onto his shoulder. Sirius embraced him, rubbing his back gently as Remus muttered into his shirt.

“Why don’t you ever write me poetry?”

Sirius couldn’t help the loud guffaw that escaped his lips, causing Remus to pull back slightly to look at him, pouting.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, ha!, are you serious? I am shit at expressing anything! What brought this on?”

Remus didn’t respond right away, his eyes grazing over Sirius’ face, staring at the stubble on his chin as he responded quietly. “Someone wrote me a note.”

Sirius’ laughter stopped immediately. “A love note?” Remus nodded. “With… poetry?” Remus nodded. “Hm, okay. Who do I have to hex?” Sirius started to pull away but Remus hooked his arms around his neck tight, holding him there.

“No one! No one knows we’re dating so what would that look like? You would have no reason to beat them up!” Sirius opened his mouth to protest but Remus continued. “And it wasn’t signed!”

“It wasn’t?”

“No. And we couldn’t figure out the handwriting either?”

“We?”

“The other marauders.”

“Oh.”

They stood there, holding each other, for quite a bit, Sirius eventually leaning forward onto Remus’ shoulder this time, sighing deeply.

“We need to tell the others.”

“What?” Remus pulled Sirius’ head up by his hair.

“O-ow!” He rubbed his head, pouting. “Did that really warrant that response?”

Remus winced. “Sorry. But really?”

“Yeah! I don’t want people writing you things and, and hitting on you! That’s my job!” Remus quirked his eyebrows as Sirius took a deep breath. “Look, how I felt when you told me about that was… the worst feeling, like, ever. “

“Really?” Remus gave a small smile, though he looked like he didn’t believe him.

“Moons, if Wormtail betrayed us tomorrow, killed James, and framed me for it wouldn’t feel this bad.”

Remus let out a bark of laughter, “That’s bleak.”

“I know.” He leaned forward until both of their noses were touching. “So can I tell them.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Remus’ eyes softened as he nodded. “Okay.”

Sirius grinned wolfishly, replying, “Perfect,” before leaning forward to latch his mouth onto Remus’ neck.

“Uh, what are you doing?” He asked, Sirius threading his fingers through his hair and pulling at it gently to give him better access.

Leaning up a bit, Sirius said, “If we’re telling them, I want to do it my way,” and pushed back down to the other man’s neck as Remus just sighed, letting his head fall further to the side.

* * *

“Hey, mate, sorry about the Moony letter,” James told Sirius as they both sat down in the Great Hall, rose petals fluttering across the ceiling.

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked, glancing across the hall at all of the couples staring at each other blatantly.

“Dude.” James gripped his shoulder, eyes softening as Sirius turned back to him. “I know you’ve, y’know, got a thing for Remus. It can’t be easy watching someone else hit on him.”

Sirius smirked.

“Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem anymore.”

“Huh?”

Peter suddenly came sprinting between the tables, taking deep breaths as he leaned over next to the two boys, gasping for air.

“Si, ah, Sirius!” Peter groaned, leaning his palm against the table. “Gotta, ah, get outta here!”

“Why?” James cocked his head to the side as Peter tried to communicate with his eyes on why he needed Sirius to get the hell out. “Are you backed up or something?”

Peter glared at James.

Remus came strolling in then, a few students at passing tables eyeing him warily as he sat across the table from Sirius, his neck covered in hickeys.

James and Peter’s eyes widened as they turned to Sirius, awaiting his response.

Sirius winked at Remus.

“No _fucking_ way!”

“Mr. Potter!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses to which Professor said that? Not very subtle.


End file.
